Wie Katz und Maus oder wie Romeo und Julia?
by LiyahFairy
Summary: Das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen und Dumbledore hat sich etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht...
1. Chapter 1

Wie Katz und Maus

…oder wie Romeo und Julia?

Hi Leute!

Schön das ihr euch hier zu meiner FF hin verirrt habt

Hier ist nun meine erste Harry Potter Story. Tja, wie ihr ja vielleicht schon gesehen habt geht's um Ginny und Draco. Mein absolutes Lieblingspairing...aber Malfoy ist ja auch zum anbeißen, oder? .

Also dann...enjoy!

Kapitel 1

Auf nach Hogwarts!

Virginia M. Weasley saß allein in einem Abteil des Hogwarts Expresses. Ron und Hermine, die ja Vertrauensschüler waren, mussten vorerst im Vertrauensschüler Abteil bleiben und Harry war an Dean Thomas sozusagen "kleben geblieben" um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, weswegen Ginny schonmal allein ihr Abteil bezog.

So hatte sie ein bisschen Zeit, ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Was dieses Schuljahr wohl so mit sich bringen würde? Sie war schon immer sehr sehr gut in der Schule gewesen und hatte nicht einmal besonders viel dafür tun müssen. Es fiel ihr irgendwie sozusagen in den Schoß. Und im letzten Jahr waren ihre ZAG Ergebnisse wirklich außerordentlich gut.

Ihre Eltern waren so stolz auf sie gewesen, dass sie ihr sogar eine neue Ausstattung an Schulroben und eine Schleiereule, die sie Morgaine taufte, gekauft hatten und so sah Ginny jetzt glücklich auf eine ganz neue Robe hinab, die vorher noch keinem gehört hatte und völlig unverblichen war.

Lächelnd lehnte Ginny sich zurück. Sie freute sich wirklich sehr auf das kommende Schuljahr. Endlich wieder Quidditch spielen! Das war auch etwas neues, was im vergangenen Jahr in ihrem Leben getreten war. Sie gehörte nun zur Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor und war eine Jägerin! Harry hatte sie beobachtet als sie mit Ron übte und sofort ihr Talent erkannt.

Da sie so in ihren Gedanken schwelgte schrak sie richtig zusammen, als Ron mit hochrotem Kopf ins Abteil gestürmt kam, Harry und Hermine hinter ihm.

"Ich glaub das nicht, ich glaubs einfach nicht!!", wetterte er auch schon los. "Was ist denn los?", entgegnete Ginny mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Doch Ron, der sie anscheinend gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, schimpfte schon weiter. "Ausgerechnet der! Bekommt ein eigenes Zimmer und so weiter! Als wenn er das verdient hätte!". Brummelnd ließ er sich auf eins der roten Polster fallen und man konnte nur gedämpft Wörter wie "Fehlentscheidung" oder "Unfair" von ihm ausgehend hören. Auch Harry setzte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Platz neben Ron und Ginny sah nun fragend zu Hermine. "Könnte mir mal jemand erklären was hier los ist?" Hermine seufzte und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. "Wir haben gerade erfahren, dass Malfoy Schulsprecher wird." Ginnys Augen wurden groß wie Suppenteller. "Ausgerechnet der?" Hermine nickte seufzend. "Ich verstehe es auch nicht."

"Da hat bestimmt sein Vater irgendwas dran gedreht! Der hat doch überall seine Finger mit im Spiel!", kam es nun von Harry der wütend die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

"Wann hast du das letzte mal den Tagespropheten gelesen", fragte Hermine tadelnd,"da kann Lucius ausnahmsweise seine Finger mal nicht mit im Spiel haben. Der sitzt nämlich in Askaban, schon vergessen?"

Harry nickte reignierend.

Malfoy. Das war wirklich unfair.

Für den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen die Freunde.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Hogwarts Express hielt. Die Schüler strömten aus dem Zug. Die frische Luft tat gut und nach der langen Fahrt wollten sie sich die Füße vertreten.

Hagrid war, wie jedes Jahr, auch wieder da. Er winkte den vieren zu und rief dann mit seiner dunklen, rauen Stimme laut: "Erstklässler! Erstklässler bitte alle zu mir!"

Die Kleinen sahen sich ängstlich an und Ginny, die das Ganze beobachtete, lächelte. Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie sich an ihrem ersten Tag gefühlt hatte. Und nun war sie also schon in ihrem vorletzten Jahr auf Hogwarts.

Zusammen mit den anderen älteren Schülern begab sich Ginny nun zu den alten Kutschen, die von diesen komischen unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen wurden. Plötzlich wurde sie von jemandem zur Seite geschubbst und als sie empört "Hey!" rufend aufsah blickte sie Draco Malfoy ins Gesicht. Der grinste nur hämisch.

"Pass auf wo du hin läufst Wiesel! Sonst ziehe ich dir noch Punkte ab." Damit wandte er sich wieder ab und ging weiter.

"Eingebildeter Lackaffe.", knurrte sie und stieg dann mit Ron, Harry und Hermine in eine der Kutschen.

_Ich frag mich wirklich, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat ausgerechnet IHN zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen!_

Neville, der gerade seine Kröte Trevor wieder eingefangen hatte, gesellte sich noch zu ihnen, schließlich setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung.

Kurz darauf war auch schon Hogwarts zu sehen. Das riesige Schloss mit den vielen Zinnen und Türmen, das auf der Spitze des hohen Berges über dem schwarzen See thronte.

Eingebettet in das weitläufige Schulgelände sah das Gemäuer einfach... magisch und unglaublich schön aus.

Als die Schüler endlich das Schloss erreicht hatten drängten sie in die große Halle, in Gedanken schon bei dem Festmahl, das es gleich geben würde. Das Gepäck aus den Kutschen würde später von den Hauselfen in die Schlafsäle gebracht werden.

In froher Erwartung auf das Essen saß Ginny auf ihrem Platz zwischen Hermine und Neville.

Der sprechende Hut wurde von Professor McGonagall hereingetragen und auf einen Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch gesetzt, wo er sein diesjähriges Gedicht verlauten ließ.

Anschließend war das Auswahlverfahren an der Reihe, bei dem jeder von den blassen Erstklässlern den Hut aufsetzen musste, der dann verkündete, in welches Haus derjenige kommen sollte.

Schließlich wandten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Lehrertisch zu, wo Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, sich erhoben hatte um die jährliche Begrüßungsrede zu halten.

Dumbledore lächelte spitzbübisch, strich sich mit der rechten Hand über seinen meterlangen silbernen Bart und räusperte sich.

"Meine lieben Schüler. ,Ein neues Schuljahr steht an und ich bin mir sicher, dass wieder großes von Ihnen zu erwarten ist.", er blinzelte kurz Harry zu,"Dieses Jahr habe ich eine ganz besondere Überraschung für Sie alle..."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute in die erwartungsvollen und neugierigen Gesichter der Schüler.

"Ihr kennt bestimmt alle Celestina Warbeck, die bezaubernde singende Hexe, die im Radio die "Hexenstunde" moderiert. Sie wird zusammen mit dem 6. und 7. Jahrgang ein Theaterstück einüben."

Für einen Moment war es ganz still, doch dann brachen die Stimmen der gesamten Schülerschaft aufeinander ein und die ganze Halle war von einem Stimmengewirr erfüllt.

"Ein Theaterstück!" rief Terry Boot, ein blondes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, "was es wohl sein wird?" "Vielleicht die Hexe und der Gnom von Alaster Arew. Das ist doch das wohl bekannteste Stück.", mutmaßte ihre Freundin Mandy Brocklehurst, ihre Freundin die neben ih saß und wie sie ebenfalls im 7. Schuljahr war.

"Ja, Brocklehurst, wenn du den Gnom spielst!", feixte Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin, woraufhin Mandy wütend die Arme verschränkte.

"Ruhe bitte, Ruhe.", rief Dumbledore und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. Hinter ihm trat ein blonde Frau in einer dunkelblauen Robe und mit einer ebenfalls dunkelblau eingefassten Brille hervor, die sich vernehmlich räusperte.

Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn.

"Ah, da sind sie ja, Madam Warbeck.", lächelte Dumbledore und die Frau stellte sich vor.

"Liebe Junghexen, Jungzauberer - wie ihr Direktor ja schon sagte, ich bin Celestina Warbeck, Moderatorin der "Hexenstunde".",...sie machte eine kurze Pause, "und um sie nicht weiter auf die Folter zu spannen - wir werden Romeo und Julia aufführen. Im Laufe der nächsten Woche werde ich eine Informationsschrift verfassen in der die Termine für das Vorsprechen bekanntgegeben werden!"

Während sich die Hexe wieder setzte, erntete sie einige verwirrte Blicke.

Auch Ron schaute fragend zu seinen Freunden. "Romeo und Julia? Davon hab ich ja noch nie etwas gehört. Komisch..."

"Oh Ron, du bist so ein Kulturbanause! Romeo und Julia ist ein wunderschönes, aber auch sehr trauriges Stück. Es ist ein Theaterstück der Muggel, deswegen wirst du es nicht kennen", antwortete seine Schwester und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

"Wenn es von einem Muggel geschrieben wurde, warum weißt du dann darüber Bescheid?!"

"Wenn du nicht so damit beschäftigt wärst, verzweifelt eine Freundin zu finden, dann hättest du vielleicht mal mitgekriegt, dass ich sehr viele Bücher von Muggeln besitze."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich nun dem Festmahl zu, welches plötzlich auf den Tischen erschien

To be continued...

Outtakes

(Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein .)

one

Da Ginny so in Gedanken schwelgte schrak sie richtig zusammen, als Ron mit hochrotem Kopf ins Abteil gestürmt kam, Harry und Hermine hinter ihm...

"Ich glaub das nicht, ich glaubs einfach nicht!!", wetterte er auch schon los und plötzlich warf er sich zu Boden. "Das ist sooo unfair", heulte Ron und große Krokodilstränen rannen seine Wangen herunter. "Ich will nicht, ich will nicht, ich will nicht, dass er Schulsprecher wird! Und ich mag jetzt sofort zu meiner Mama!"

Ginny stubbste ihn vorsichtig an.

"Maaaaaammmaaaaaa!!!"

Harry sah Hermine an.

"Manchmal ist er irgendwie komisch..."

two

Dumbledore lächelte spitzbübisch, strich sich mit der rechten Hand über seinen meterlangen silbernen Bart und räusperte sich.

"Meine lieben Schüler. ,Ein neues Schuljahr steht an und ich bin mir sicher, dass wieder großes von Ihnen zu erwarten ist.", er blinzelte kurz Harry zu,"Dieses Jahr habe ich eine ganz besondere Überraschung für Sie alle...Ich...ich werde mich outen und endlich zu meinen Gefühlen stehen! Ja, ich bin schwul und ja, ich habe ein Verhältnis mit Severus Snape!"

Allen stockte der Atem und sie sahen von Snape zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück.

Dumbledore wandte sich nun seinem Geliebten zu und ergriff seine Hände.

"Severus, willst du meine Frau werden?"

"Oh Albus, ich dachte schon du fragst nie!", säuselte dieser und sank in Dumbledores starke (?) Arme...

Sooo, das wars erstmal! Wie hat euch das erste Kapitel gefallen?

Please read & review .

Liebe Grüße!

Eure Caro


	2. Was als ein langweiliger Tag begann…

Huhu! Da bin ich wieder mit dem frischgebackenen zweiten Teil von "Wie Katz und Maus".

Ich will nicht groß drumreden, aber schreibt mir doch bitte paar Reviews wie es euch gefallen hat! Auch, wenn ich irgendwas vielleicht besser machen könnte!

Und jetzt... enjoy!

Kapitel 2

Was als ein langweiliger Tag begann…

Es war einer der Tage im September, an denen man sich liebsten im Bett verkrochen hätte. Ginny saß am Fenster des Turmes, der nun schon seit mehr als 5 Jahren ihren Schlafsaal darstellte. Heftiger Regen prasselte gegen die Scheibe und die Bäume des weitläufigen Schulgeländes bogen sich von der Kraft des böigen Sturmes der draußen herrschte. Das neue Schuljahr war für sie angebrochen und seit einer Woche nun besuchte sie die 7. Klasse an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Seufzend versuchte Ginny ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was ihr allerdings nicht besonders gut gelang, und ließ ihre Gedanken mal wieder schweifen. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich ziemlich verändert. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine naive Kind von früher und hatte sich zu einer selbstbewussten und ehrgeizigen jungen Mädchen entwickelt. Mit ihrem Temperament war sie allerdings auch für ihre beeindruckenden Flüche bekannt.

Die Schwärmerei für Harry hatte sie schon vor einer Weile aufgegeben. Richtig verliebt war sie eh nie in ihn gewesen, wie sie sich im Nachhinein eingestehen musste. Er war einfach eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit und nachdem er sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr vor Tom alias Voldemort gerettet hatte war sie ihm eine ganze Weile gar nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen, was ihr heute ziemlich peinlich war. Doch mit der Zeit war zwischen ihnen ein angenehmes Verhältnis entstanden und inzwischen zählte er neben Ron und Hermine zu ihren besten Freunden. Das ehemalige "Goldene Trio" war mit Ginny zu einem Quartett geworden. Auch, wenn sie zu ihrem Bedauern nicht so viel mit ihnen verbringen konnte wie sie gerne getan hätte. Schließlich waren sie in einer anderen Jahrgangsstufe und waren, besonders im vergangenen Jahr mit ihren ZAGs (die ja dieses Jahr auf sie selbst zukamen) beschäftigt gewesen. Und nun standen im letzten und wichtigsten Jahr ja die UTZs bevor. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte sie sich schon ein bisschen allein gelassen, aber schließlich konnten die Anderen ja nichts dafür.

Ginny strich sich ihr langes, bis zur Hälfte vom Rücken reichendes leicht gelocktes Haar zurück und erhob sich nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr von der Fensterbank.

_Oh, jetzt muss ich mich aber langsam beeilen..._

Es war kurz vor 18 Uhr und sie war noch mit Amanda verabredet. Einer Ravenclaw mit der sie befreundet war, seit diese im 3. Jahr von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts gewechselt hatte. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Kerkergewölbe bei Zaubertränke hatten sie das Gefühl auf der selben Wellenlänge zu sein, was ihnen dann auch gleich Strafarbeiten einbrachte ("Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Brooks, ich dulde kein Geschwatze in meinem Unterricht. Bei einem Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Geropkraut können sie sich ja austauschen. Ich erwarte nichts unter 700 Wörtern." - eklige fetthaarige Fledermaus!).

Sie verließ den Schlafsaal, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wobei sie Colin Creevey, der am Feuer saß und ein Buch über Fotografie auf den Beinen liegen hatte, zuwinkte und kletterte aus dem Portraitloch welches hinter ihr wieder zuschwang.

Sie durchquerte die Gänge der Schule, die heute von außergewöhnlich vielen Schülern gefüllt waren und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

_Was ist denn los? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?_

Überall war aufgeregtes Getuschel zu vernehmen und einige hatte irgendwelche Zettel in der Hand.

Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln und ging weiter.

_Wer weiß, was für ein Gerücht wieder die Runde macht. Hier in Hogwarts geht ja echt alles rum wien Lauffeuer._

Als sie in der Bibliothek, wo sie mit Amanda verabredet war, eintraf, ließ Ginny ihren Blick schweifen. Weiter hinten in der Abteilung für Muggelliteratur konnte sie schließlich den kurzen Schopf braunen Haares ihrer Freundin ausmachen.

Schnell ging sie auf Amanda zu und stoppte kurz vor dem Schreibtisch. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Buchrücken.

_Shakespeare?_

"Ähm Amanda? Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für Muggelliteratur? Und was liest du da überhaupt?"

Die Angesprochene brauchte erstmal einen Moment, bis sie Ginny registrierte, so vertieft war sie in ihre Lektüre, hob aber schließlich den Kopf.

"Hey Gin!"

Amanda hielt das Buch hoch, sodass die Rothaarige auch den Titel erkennen konnte.

"Romeo und Julia? Das ist eins meiner absoluten Lieblingsstücke! Ich habs schon einige male gelesen."

Ihre Freundin grinste.

"Echt? Das trifft sich gut! Hast du denn schon das Theaterstück vergessen, das in Hogwarts aufgeführt werden soll? Hier!"

Ginny nahm das Stück Pergament, das Amanda ihr entgegen hielt und begann zu lesen.

Es war die Informationsschrift für das Theaterstück.

"Ich habs tatsächlich irgendwie total vergessen...oder vielleicht doch eher verdrängt. Hmm...hier steht also, dass nächsten Samstag ein Casting stattfindet...Meinst du, wir sollten uns das Ganze mal anschauen?"

Amanda sprang auf, ihre Augen glitzerten vor Vorfreude und sie schlug mit einer Hand auf den Schreibtisch vor ihr.

"Anschauen? Machst du Witze?? Wir werden natürlich mitspielen! Wir haben eine Woche Zeit, um uns auf die Rolle, für die wir uns bewerben, vorzubereiten. Deswegen hab ich gleich schonmal angefangen das Stück überhaupt zu lesen. Vorher hatte ich noch nie was gelesen von..."

Sie warf nochmals einen Blick auf ihr Buch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ach ja, Shakespeare hieß der alte Knabe."

"Ja und welche Rollen schweben dir für uns vor, du große Schauspielerin?"

"Also ich würde sehr gern Julias Amme spielen! Sie gefällt mir! Außerdem hat sie nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig Text. Du kennst mich ja, zu viel Text kann ich mir nicht merken!"

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Und was denkst du, für was ich mich bewerben soll?"

Wieder blitzten Amandas Augen.

"Na die Julia natürlich, was denn sonst?"

"Was? Ich soll die Julia spielen? Ähm... Amanda wie viel hast du schon gelesen? Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass sie eine der beiden HAUPTPERSONEN ist?!?!"

Ihre Freundin zuckte die Schultern.

"Gin, du bist geschaffen für die Rolle der Julia! Deine ganze Art, dein Aussehen, einfach alles!"

"Und was ist mit dem Text? Das ist unwahrscheinlich viel! Außerdem geht es dieses Jahr um unsere ZAGs!

Amanda überlegte kurz.

"Von wann bis wann lebte Agrippa von Nettesheim?"

"Was? Von 1486 bis 1535, aber wieso fragst du? Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

Ginny sah die Brünette fragend an, diese zeigte jedoch nur ein wissendes Grinsen.

"Also wenn sich jemand diese Massen an Text merken kann, dann bist es wohl du! Algrippa haben wir im 3. Schuljahr durchgenommen! In Geschichte der Zauberei! Also wirklich, ich glaube du bist, mit Ausnahme von Hermine Granger vielleicht, die einzige Schülerin an Hogwarts, die sich an diese Daten erinnern kann! Du warst in der 5. Klasse Jahrgangsbeste! Und zwar ohne viel dafür tun zu müssen! Also mach dir doch um Himmelswillen keine Gedanken um eine ZAGs! Versuchs einfach!"

Ginny fing an zu grinsen. Typisch Amanda, wenn sie sich einmal auf etwas eingeschossen hatte, konnte nichts und niemand sie davon abhalten. Widerstand war also sowieso zwecklos. Und irgendwie reizte sie die Sache schon wenn sie mal ganz ehrlich war.

"Okay! Ich kann mich ja mal für die Rolle bewerben. Wenn ich sie nicht bekomme, hat sichs ja sowieso erledigt."

"Du kriegst sie! Ich bin schon gespannt, wer der Glückliche ist, der den Romeo spielt und dich küssen darf!"

Kichernd knuffte sie ihre errötende Freundin in die Seite.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, das gesamte Werk nochmals zu lesen um wieder ein Gefühl für die Personen zu bekommen.

Zur selben Zeit ereignete sich in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses, da, wo sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins befand, folgendes...

Draco Malfoy strich sich eine Strähne seines platinblonden Haares, welches er schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr streng zurückgelte, aus dem Gesicht und sah seinen besten Freund Blaise Zabini gespielt bestürzt an.

"Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst bei diesem Theaterstück mitspielen?? Dich am Ende noch in ein total peinliches Kostüm stecken lassen und Strumpfhosen tragen?"

Er lachte laut auf.

"Oh ja Zabini, darf ich dann Fotos machen?"

Dieser grinste ihn nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern

"Ach komm, Drake! Du hast doch früher selber mal Theater gespielt! Mach doch mit, das wird bestimmt ein mords Spaß! Und außerdem stehen die Mädels drauf!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Der Höhepunkt meiner 'Karriere' war damals die Aufführung von Schneewittchen und die 7 Zwerge... ich war 8 Jahre alt und spielte einen Zwerg. Sehr peinlich im Nachhinein, glaub mir. Und denkst du ich brauch Promotion um meinen Ruf beim weiblichen Geschlecht zu pushen?"

Nun war er an der Reihe überlegen zu grinsen.

"Natürlich nicht! Ich will unseren ungekrönten Sexgott doch nicht anzweifeln, um Himmels Willen!"

Beide sahen sich einen Moment an und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Blaise war mit Ausnahme von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle der einzige der wusste, wie sehr Draco das ständige Angehimmel der Mädchen von Hogwarts auf die Nerven ging. Klar, die Bewunderung und die Anerkennung waren ganz schmeichelhaft, aber leider gab es unter seinen "Fans" auch unglaublich anhängliche und penetrante Exemplare wie Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise wurde schlagartig wieder ernst und zeigte Draco ein äußerst slytherinhaftes Lächeln. Dieser zog die recht Augenbraue hoch.

_Er guckt so komisch...das...bedeutet nichts gutes..._

"Ich hab ne Idee Drake. Wie wäre es, wenn wir aus der Sache einen netten kleinen Wettkampf machen würden? Ich meine, Potter lässt es sich doch garantiert nicht nehmen, sich für die Rolle des Romeo zu bewerben! Der nutzt doch jede Möglichkeit um toll dazustehen!"

Damit hatte er ihn. Die Gelegenheit seinen Erzfeind zu übertrumpfen konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

"Okay, ich mache es, ich werd mich für die Rolle des Romeos bewerben!"

_Außerdem... Romeo und Julia war schon immer eins meiner Lieblingsstücke von Shakespeare... aber das muss ich Blaise ja nicht auf die Nase binden..._

"Na dann lass uns mal anfangen zu üben!"

...TBC...

Outtakes

(Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein .)

three

"Und was denkst du, für was ich mich bewerben soll?"

Wieder blitzten Amandas Augen.

"Na für den Romeo natürlich, was denn sonst?"

"WAS? Ich soll Romeo spielen? Ähm... Amanda wie viel hast du schon gelesen? Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass das eine Männerrolle ist??!?!"

Ihre Freundin zuckte die Schultern.

"Gin, du bist geschaffen für die Rolle des Romeo! Deine ganze Art, dein Aussehen, einfach alles!"

Ginnys Kinnladen fiel buchstäblich runter als sie ihre Freundin anglotzte.

"W...wie bitte?"

"Und diese Fußballerwaden! Fantastisch! Ich sags dir, rasier die ne Glatze und du bist genauso sexy wie David Beckham.."

...weiter kam sie nicht mehr, denn schon hatte Ginny ihr eine reingehauen, war aufgesprungen und wollte abdüsen, als ein

"Und dieser rechte Harken! Du bist doch ein richtiges Mannsweib! "

hinter ihr erscholl.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!!!!!!!!"

four

"Und was ist mit dem Text? Das ist unwahrscheinlich viel! Außerdem geht es dieses Jahr um unsere ZAGs!

Amanda überlegte kurz.

"Von wann bis wann lebte Agrippa von Nettesheim?"

"...hmmm..."

Ginny überlegte krampfhaft.

Amanda sah auf ihre Uhr...

10 Minuten später:

Amandas Kopf knallte auf die Tischplatte.

"Ok Gin, vergiss es."

Wer bekommt die begehrten Hauptrollen und wie wird es weiter gehen?

Und Draco ist doch irgendwie verändert, oder?

Bis dann!

Liebe Grüße!

Eure Caro


	3. Strafarbeiten, Nachhilfe

Hey ihr da draußen! Hier bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 3

Strafarbeiten, Nachhilfe und was das Herz sonst noch so begehrt

Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn sich die Zeit hinzuziehen scheint wie Kaugummi? Wenn ja, dann wisst ihr auch, wie sich Ginny während dem Warten auf das Vorsprechen fühlte. Sosehr wie sie sich am Anfang dagegen gsträubt hatte, umso mehr freute sie sich jetzt darauf. Ihr Ehrgeiz war erwacht und sie war sich sicher, dass sie bei der Ganzen Sache sehr viel Spaß haben würden. Das Üben bereitete ihr viel Freude und so konnte sie den für das Vorsprechen geforderten Text schon in und auswendig. Ihre Freunde bestätigten ihr, dass sie sehr gut in ihrer Rolle war.

Auch Ron, Hermine und Harry wollten gern bei dem Stück mitspielen und Harry hatte doch tatsächlich vor, sich die Rolle des Romeo zu schnappen.

Als er Ginny das berichtete war sie, zugegeben, im ersten Moment etwas rot geworden. Der Gedanke, dass sie beide eventuell ein Liebespaar spielen würden nachdem sie so lange Zeit für ihn geschwärmt hatte war schon irgendwie eigenartig. Doch sie bekam sich schnell wieder in den Griff. Die Zeiten in denen sie ihm so albern hinterhergelaufen war, waren vorbei. Er war nur ein Freund und so würde sie sich ganz ohne Hintergedanken für ihn freuen, wenn er den Romeo spielen würde. Das gemeinsame Vorbereiten auf das Vorsprechen klappte schließlich ohne weitere "Gefühlsbackflashs" und sie hatten einfach nur Spaß. Auch, wenn Ginny sich eingestehen musste, dass Harry kein übermäßig guter Schauspieler war. Er übertrieb in den Monologen des Romeo oft, was irgendwie albern wirkte und die romantische Stimmung konnte er auch nicht wirklich rüberbringen. er hatte schon Talent, nur die Rolle schien ihm irgendwie nicht so zu liegen Naja, sie würden sich überraschen lassen wie die Rollenverteilung am Ende aussehen würde.

Nun war erst Donnerstag und sie eilte gehetzt auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, die ihr plötzlich so wahnsinnig lang vorkamen.

_Ich bin so gut wie tot, Snape wird mich killen wenn ich zu spät kommen. Aber wenn ich mich beeile, schaff ichs noch rechtzeitig..._

In diesem Moment riss der Riemen ihrer altersschwachen Tasche und begleitet von einem höchst undamenhaften Gefluche seitens Ginny verteilte sich ihr gesamter Inhalt auf dem Boden.

_So viel zu 'Ich schaffs noch rechtzeitig'... Scheiße! Warum immer ich!?_,

fragte sich die Rothaarige verzweifelt und machte sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen daran, ihre Sachen wieder einzusammeln.

Nun kam sie wirklich gnadelos zu spät, was natürlich auch Snape bemerkte, als sie kleinlaut den Zaubertränkekerker betrat und sich in der Hoffnung, dass es doch noch Wunder gab und Snape sie verschonte, entschuldigte und ihr Missgeschick mit der Tasche erklärte. Doch schon als sie sein kaltes Lächeln sah wusste sie, dass die Hoffnung natürlich umsonst war.

"Mrs. Weasley... wissen sie, was ich am meisten verabscheue?"

Ginny versuchte ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

"Ähm... Unpünktlichkeit?"

"Schlechte Ausreden. Das ihre Eltern zu viele Kinder haben als sie sich leisten können und sie somit keine ordentliche Schultasche besitzen ist keine Entschuldigung für ihre Verspätung.", bemerkte er mit Hohn in der Stimme.

In der Gryffindor kochte der Zorn hoch und sie musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht mit einer patzigen Antwort à la 'Und sie besitzen anscheinend kein Geld um sich ein Shampoo für ihr widerwärtiges fettiges Haar zu kaufen!' zu kontern. Das hätte ihr nur noch mehr Ärger eingebracht und so setzte sie sich schnell auf ihren Platz neben Amanda.

"Ungestraft lasse ich sie jedenfalls nicht davonkommen, Weasley. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

"Aber Professor", begehrte Ginny nun doch auf, "das können sie doch nicht machen! ich bin doch nur 5 Minuten zu spät gekommen!"

"UND Strafarbeit. Wagen sie es nie wieder mir sagen zu wollen was ich zu tun habe. Sie werden heute Abend um 7 meinem Assistenten beim Sortieren der Zutatenschränke helfen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zur Tafel und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Anleitung zum Brauen eines Verkleinerungstrankes erscheinen. Ginny sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

Amanda tätschelte mitfühlend ihre Schulter.

"Er ist heut echt beschissen drauf. Mach dir nichts draus, er ist halt einfach ein Arschloch!"

So machten sie sich ans Brauen des Trankes. Er war verdammt schwierig und schon nach kurzer Zeit war Amanda total verzweifelt. Während Ginny ganz gut in Zaubertränke abschnitt, war sie selbst eine absolute Katastrophe und kam in Snapes Toplist der Looser gleich nach Neville Longbottom. Ihre Freundin hätte ihr gerne geholfen, aber Snape beobachtete sie mit Argusaugen während die Ravenclaw immer mehr ins Schwitzen geriet. Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um. Die Tränke der meisten Mitsschüler hatten eine blaue Farbe angenommen. Missmutig blickte sie in ihren eigenen Kessel. Matschbraune Brühe.

"Na das war ja wohl mal wieder nichts."

Amanda zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah zu Snape auf, der direkt vor ihrem Kessel stand und sie hämisch angrinste. Er ließ ihr Gebräu verschwinden.

"Die Anderen, die hoffenlich etwas brauchbareres als Mrs Brooks zusammengebraut haben füllen eine Probe ab und bringen sie beschriftet nach vorn."

Gefrustet fing Amanda an ihre Tasche zusammenzupacken, als Snape noch etwas hinzufügte.

"Mrs Brooks, ich will sie sofort sprechen."

Diese schluckte nur und nickte.

"Ich warte draußen auf dich!", flüsterte Ginny ihr zu und drückte kurz den Arm ihrer Freundin um ihr ein bisschen Mut zu machen.

10 Minuten später verließ Amanda mit knirschenden Zähnen das Zimmer.

"Und, was hat er gesagt?", fragte Ginny, die natürlich auf sie gewartet hatte.

Diese antwortete im ersten Moment gar nicht sondern zog die Rothaarige nur mit sich bis sie endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte.

"Komm, ich muss hier sofort weg. Außerdem hab ich wahnsinnigen Hunger und möchte das Mittagessen nicht verpassen."

"Und was ist nun? Strafarbeit?"

"Viel schlimmer!", stieß sie hervor. "Nachhilfe! Ich soll Nachhilfe nehmen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Zusätzlichen Unterricht bei der Mutantenfledermaus!"

Ginny verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht. "Du Arme! Wann geht es denn los?"

"Heute Abend. Dabei wollten wir ja eigentlich zusammen nochmal an unseren Texten arbeiten!"

"Naja... das hätte ja sowieso nicht geklappt, ich muss doch Strafarbeit leisten."

"Hmmm... geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Heut hat er uns echt beide dran gekriegt." Seufzend trennten sich die beiden als sie die Große Halle betraten und gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Tischen.

Ginny ließ sich auf ihren Platz zwischen Hermine und Neville fallen. Ihre Freunde mussten sie nur kurz ansehen um zu wissen, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.

"Was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Die Jüngere knurrte nur, "Snape.", und schnappte sich ein großes Stück Pizza. Nach ein paar Bissen fuhr sie jedoch fort und erzählte die ganze Sache.

"...und jetzt muss Amanda bei Snape Nachhilfe nehmen und ich muss heut Abend zur Strafe irgendsoeinem Assistenten von ihm helfen die blöden Zutatenschränke aufzuräumen.", schloss sie schließlich ihren Bericht und biss wieder von der Pizza ab,

Die Anderen schauten sie nur aus großen Augen an.

"Wasch ischt?", fragte die Gryffindor mit vollem Mund.

"Ähm... du weißt nicht zufällig, wer Snapes Assistent ist?", meinte Harry gedehnt und sah sie mitleidig an.

Die schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid... aber du wirst wohl deine Strafe mit Malfoy ableisten müssen."

Ginny verschluckte sich und fing aufgrund von Luftmangel an zu husten.

"WAS??", rief sie mit Augen so groß wie Untertassen.

"Nein, nein, nein das kann der vergessen! Ich geh da nicht hin! Auf keinen Fall!"

"Das kannst du nicht tutn Gin! Dann drückt er dir eine noch schlimmere Strafe rein! Am Ende darfst du Malfoy dann ne ganze Woche assistieren!"

Sie sah ihre Freunde zweifelnd an.

"Echt Gin, mir schmeckts auch nicht, dass meine Schwester ihre Strafe bei diesem Ekel ableisten muss, aber brings lieber einfach hinter dich bevor es noch schlimmer wird", mischte sich nun auch Ron ein.

"Okay... wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht. Ich geh dann mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, mir ist der Appettit vergangen."

Mit hängenden Schultern verließ sie die Große Halle.

Einige Stunden später sah die Gryffindor auf ihre Uhr und klappte seufzend ihr Buch zu.

_Oh mann...wenn die Zeit mal nicht vergehen soll scheint sie den Turbogang einzulegen_,

jammerte sie innerlich. Aber es half ja alles nichts, also veließ sie den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum und begab sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Snape hatte ein extra Zimmer für die ganzen Vorräte, welches sich ein Stückchen von dem Klassenzimmer, in dem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurden, entfernt befand.

_Ob Malfoy wohl schon da ist?_

Ihre Frage wurde sogleich beantwortet, als sie in das Vorratszimmer einbog, wo der blonde Siebtklässler mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und in einem Regal rumräumte. Als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden, fuhr er herum und sah sie wütend an.

"Was willst du denn hier Weasley?"

"Oh Malfoy, ich wollte so gerne in deiner Nähe sein und etwas mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen!", säuselte sie sarkastisch.

"Tja das wollen viele." Er grinste.

"Ich muss Strafarbeit leisten. Snape wollte mich anscheinend diesmal besonders quälen und nun muss ich dir helfen", blaffte sie ihn an.

Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue.

"Das verstehe ich nicht..."

"Was denn?"

"Wenn es eine Strafe für DICH sein soll, warum werde dann ICH mit deiner Anwesenheit mitbestraft?!"

"Stimmt Malfoy. Schließlich bist du ja eigentlich schon genug damit gestraft, dass du jeden Morgen deine Visage im Spiegel ertragen musst.", schoss die Gryffindor kühl zurück.

_Gut, das stimmt natürlich nicht. Er ist ja nicht umsonst einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen Hogwarts, aber dass muss ich ihm nicht auf die Nase binden_,

beschloss Ginny und wandte sich ohne eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten dem Regal zu und begann die verschiedenen Zutaten zu ordnen.

So verging ungefähr eine Stunde in der sie schweigend die verschiedenen Regale durchgingen; peinlich genau darauf achtend nie zusammen am selben zu arbeiten.

Bis die rothaarige Gryffindor plötzlich den warmen Atem von Draco in ihrem Nacken spürte. Die feinen Härchen stellten sich da auf, wo der sanfte Luftzug sie berührte und sie bemerkte, wie ihr ganz warm wurde.

_Was ist bloß los mit mir? Halloho, Körper, das ist Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY! Also kein, absolut KEIN Grund dahinzuschmelzen wie ein Eis am Strand von Mallorca!_

Da vernahm sie seine abschätzende Stimme ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr.

"Weasley, du bist anscheinend echt für alles zu dumm. Die komplett eingelegte Alraunenwurzel kommt VOR dem Alraunenpulver. Tsss..."

Ginnys Gesicht nahm die selbe Farbe wie ihr Haar an. Jedoch nicht aufgrund der Hitze, die sie gerade noch gespürt hatte, sondern vor Wut. Auf ihn und auch auf sich selbst.

Mit den Worten: "Malfoy du bist echt so ein Idiot.", stieß sie ihn ein Stück von sich weg und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Zurück ließ sie einen nachdenklichen Draco, der noch immer ihren zarten Duft nach Lilien wahrnahm und bedauernd feststellte, dass er sich rasch wieder verflüchtigte.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren ihr, einer Weasley, so nahe zu kommen?

To be continued...

Outtakes

(Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein .)

five

"Mrs. Weasley... wissen sie, was ich am meisten verabscheue?"

Ginny versuchte ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

"Ähm... sich selbst?"

Snape nickte unglücklich.

"Ja. Unter anderem. Aber das ist ein Problem, das nur meinen Psychater und mich etwas angeht..."

Er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und fuhr herum.

"NACHSITZEN!!"

sich die Finger massier

So, das war ein langes Kapitel!

Nun denn, wenn ihr wissen wollt, was weiter mit Ginny und Draco geschieht und wie es Amanda bei ihrer ersten Nachhilfestunde ergeht, dann schaltet wieder ein wenn es heißt:

"Wie Katz und Maus

…oder wie Romeo und Julia?"

Machts gut!

Eure Caro


End file.
